Far Away
by DashingxLay0ut
Summary: Cody Rhodes and his girlfriend Jordyn had a argument one night that lead to a tragedy. Song Fic of the Song Far Away by Tyga ft. Chris Richardson.


k so this is my first story. This story will be a tribute to the late Ms. Junethea Crystal Ceteno and Ms. Mannie Niave. Hopefully god will take care of you both. This is my first story so enjoy (: Reviews would be nice(:

_**Walk a thousand miles, Just to see her (see her)**_

_**But she's far far away**_

_**And I'd do anything just to see her face**_

_**But she's far far away**_

_**Walk a thousand miles just to see her smile again**_

The plane took off. I look out the window thinking of the memories of me and my girlfriend. Well she was my girlfriend before that horrible accident. Her name was Jordyn. She's what i call her my cherry blossom. I gave her that nickname because she's as beautiful and sweet as a cherry blossom.

_**"Sittin' on a plane**_

_**Reminscing back when I made that mistake**_

_**I wish it never ended with a heartbreak**_

_**Now your heart broken, tears in ya face."**_

I made a huge mistake cheating on her. It was at Smackdown, after my match, I made out with Layla. Jordyn found out. I don't know how she found out but she did. That's what caused us to argue. I could never forget the hurt in her eyes. She loves me so much and I just treated her like crap.

_**"Now you gone, still thinking bout you everyday**_

_**And I know feelings was hurt and you can blame me but**_

_**I'm sorry for the games that I played**_

_**But now it's too late..."**_

Jordyn broke up with me that night. She couldn't handle me cheating on her. To be honest, it wasn't the first time I cheated. This was probably the 5th. Jordyn had enough and left me. She grabbed all her stuff and left me. She went into her car and drove off. I tried to chase after her but she drove off quickly.

_**"It's cold putting up a fight**_

_**Arguing back and forth through the night .Regardless what I said and I don't most of it. You know I really love you, this the realest goin' get"**_

I hopped in my car and drove after her. As I was driving, I saw a car similar to Jordyn's, all crumpled up. The front was smushed against the tree, the glass was shimmered all over the ground and inside the car. I looked at the plate number and realized that its Jordyn's car. I quickly rushed to her car and found her lying her head on the wheel. She was bleeding from her mouth, ears, and nose. I quickly grabbed her out of the car and tried to wake her up. "Jordyn! Jordyn! Please wake up," as I said shaking and crying. I called the police and ambulance to take her to the hospital.

_**"You was ready for it all but your feelings I ignored. I know my fault, I should've gave more"**_

I sat down next to her parents waiting to hear the news from the doctor. The doctor finally came. They said that she didn't make it. She suffered sever neck and spine injuries and lost a lot of blood. My heart sank. The love of my life is gone. And it's my fault… I watched as her mom cried into her husband's chest. I hugged both of them and went home.

_**"I know my fault, I should've gave more**_

_**Now you're miles away and I'm miles on tour. Now it's drums playing, crowd singing. Light changing, wish you was here to witness all that"**_

As I viewed her body in her coffin, I began to cry. She didn't look the same as she does when she was alive. She looked like she was at peace, her skin looked pale, and most of all, she didn't have that beautiful smile on her face. I guess it's true when they say that it takes a tragedy to know what's important. I gave her one last kiss and left.

_**"Na na na nah, If I could turn back, If I could make it right, I'd do just that, If I could make it right, I'd do it all tonight, hold you in my arms, with you I'd spend my life…"**_

Now I'm here on my way to Paris for a wrestling tour. I'm gonna lose my match against Sin Cara. That Mexican Bastard that thinks he's all "tantaran". I'm sure that I won't win that match. I won't concentrate when all I have is Jordyn on my mind. I sighed and lay back into my bed. I cuddled with the Pikachu that Jordyn gave me for my birthday. And went to sleep crying.

_**"Cause She's Far Far Away...**_

_**And I'd do anything just to see her face**_

_**But she's far far away**_

_**Walk a thousand miles just to see her smile again"**_


End file.
